


Don't Touch Me (Until You Can)

by initium_vitae_et_mortis



Series: Courting Rituals [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviance, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin is trying to make Nines fully deviant, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Nightstick, Nines is FINALLY making Gavin his, Nines is half deviant in the beginning, Nipple Piercings, Police Uniforms, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Self Confidence Issues, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Uniform Kink, by turning him on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initium_vitae_et_mortis/pseuds/initium_vitae_et_mortis
Summary: Gavin -a.k.a: the little shit- calls Nines home and shows him his big surprise. Does his surprise can make Nines completely deviant?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Courting Rituals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678054
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Don't Touch Me (Until You Can)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last story of the series. Good readings!

Nines took a deep breath to slowly calm his components that worked too fast, then exhaled slowly. He turned his eyes from the darkening sky to door. He had waited for this moment since last night, and made various plans on how to make great his second date. Although he was little afraid when he come to work in the morning and find out that the detective had been on leave that day, he was relieved that he found out that there was no problem when he called the detective. But this feeling left it's place to impatience after a while, as he waiting for the day to pass.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to be so excited, he was here yesterday even though he didn't see inside the home. Still, for him, it was a big step for the detective to invite him inside.

Gavin's home was one of his strictest rules, and nobody from the department had seen his home except Tina. Now Nines is gonna see it.

Nines adjusted the flower bouquet in his hand and looked at the small paper bag in his other hand. After making sure everything is fine, he walked to the door. He rang the doorbell shortly and waited with excitement. The door opened within a few seconds, and when the detective entered his field of vision, he cut Nines' artifical breath.

_What a sight he was._

His sweatpants was covered his toned legs magnificently, and he was wearing a loose shirt. His collar was slightly down, Nines could see a few freckles on the detective's chest. His hair was damp and light waves were noticeable. He was showered recently, the scent of the shower gel mixed with the detective's own pleasant scent. Nines felt his mouth watered. Gavin was looking very soft in his current state. He was a complete banquet. He barely turned his eyes from watching Gavin's body and stared at the gray green eyes across him. His partner was staring at him with a warm expression, and the amused smile on his shaped lips making Nines' artificial heart flip.

He saluted with his head, trying to respond to Gavin's smile. "Hello Gavin."

Detective stepped back without breaking his smile and opened the way for Nines to pass. "Hi Nines, you came just in time." He turned his warm gaze to the things Nines had. "What do we have here?"

Nines looked at the flowers and paper bag in his hands as if he were seeing it for the first time. When he saw Gavin, for a moment, he forgot to give him his gifts "This flowers are yours and also I have this."

Gavin's face brightened, he took the flowers and the other bag from Nines' hand. He smelled the flowers and relaxed expression spread over his face. "How do you know I love lilies?"

Nines studied Gavin's relaxed expression for a while and shyly shifted his eyes. "I may have learned from Tina.

He saw corner of his eyes that Gavin pouting but he did not look like angry. "Great, now Tina will ask me a lot of questions when her saw me."

With a few steps, the detective entered Nines' field of view again and shook the bag in his hand. "So what's in it?"

"A few things for cats."

"Oh." As the detective opened the bag, Nines nervously moved his eyes on the wall across him. He hoped Gavin would like the gifts, even if he bought it for his cats. Nines' uneasiness further increased Nines for a few seconds after the opening of the gift pack. He took his eyes off the wall and looked at the detective's frozen expression. He bit his lip and waited for his partner to speak.

After waiting a few more seconds, Gavin showed Nines one of the things in the bag. "Oh my God, you bought the most expensive cat food."

Nines tried to explain hastily. "No problem. Don't worry, it's a small size so it didn't cost much."

"And...and... You bought cat toys." detective held the rat-shaped cat toy by the tail and brought it closer to his face. "Is that a scratch on it's nose? Are you referring to me?"

"I think adding that feature to the toy made the toy even better. After all, your cats deserves the best toys. I want to use my rights not to answer your last question."

"I started to think you came for my cats more than me."

"Maybe, you'll never know."

Gavin's jolly laughter echoed at home, and he quickly clung to Nines after quickly leaving aside what on his hands. Nines' body froze and allowed the heat of the warm body that embraced him to surround his own body.

**Software Instability ^**

His partner spoke with an emotional voice. "Thanks Nines, for two gifts. You're the one."

Nines took a deep breath of damp hair at the bottom of his nose while trying to ignore his itchy hands that want's to hold Gavin's waist. "You too Gavin. You too."

Nines felt so right that it was as if they were both jigsaw pieces, and they were like complete when Gavin hugged him.

They stood for a while and listened to the silence of the house and beating their different hearts with the same noise.

A minute later Gavin pulled his arms from his neck and stepped back. "Well... You can go inside while I put the flowers in a vase. Who knows, maybe my little monsters will give up laziness when they see you and get a little bit of action."

Nines nodded and walked to the living room. Although the living room was furnished with as little furniture as possible, there were many frames on the wall. All of the frames had sections from different times of Gavin's life.

He approached the high school graduation photo and examined it carefully. In the photo, there was a graduation cap on his head and he was smiling big, proudly raising his diploma. He had one arm wrapped around the young girl's waist next to him. Nines scanned the photo and he noticed that the young girl next to him was Gavin's older sister Julia Reed. Though he did not need to scan much because their similarities were great. Their facial structures and smiles were exactly the same. The only difference was that Julia's eyes were brown. Gavin's had no stubble, had no scar on his nose, and looked full of life with his sister in the photo.

Nines turned his head to another photo. In this picture, Gavin was looking a bit bigger. He was thinner than he is now and he has a light stub. He was wearing a police uniform and he was very handsome in him. Nines should have told Gavin sometime he wanted to see the police uniform on him. There were two middle-aged people next to Gavin, and Nines knew that they were his parents, Janet and Sam Reed. While Gavin took his gray green eyes from his mother, the rest of his face was the same with his father. He even took his father's grin.

Another photo was taken recently. between detective's arms, there was a little girl with blond curly hair and gray green eyes and the little girl was kissing her cheek as Gavin laughing. It was obvious that they loved each other very much. Nines wondered, who was the girl?

"She's my niece." Nines turned to Gavin, he had not noticed that Gavin was here. His partner leaned his hip the side of the couch, crossed his arms and watched Nines with a peaceful expression.

Nines raised his eyebrows and looked at the photo once more and saved it again and again in his memory. "She's a very sweet girl, you look like you both love each other."

Gavin nodded as the expression on his face turned into indulgence. "Yeah. She's so sweet and smart for her age. Sometimes I think she's even smarter than me. Do you know her name?"

Nines shook his head. He hadn't the opportunity to scan the photo.

"Her name is Lily, as you can imagine, I named her."

"You really love lilies."

"Absolutely."

Gavin approached him and showed the other photos. "What do you think about others?"

Nines looked at the photos once more. Each one was taken in happy moments. They seemed to be evidence that happiness suits Gavin very well. "They are beautiful. Your family values you and seems to support you."

"Yeah, they were with me in my every decide, and they never judge me." Gavin sighed and for a while the two calmly looked at the photos. Soon Gavin cleared his throat, and pointed to his police uniform photo. "Did you like my uniform?" his voice sounded a bit hesitant.

Nines said without a second. "I like it very much, it suits you well. Why?"

"Nothing, I just asked." He held Nines' arm and dragged him to the kitchen. "Come on, I prepared something for the two of us. Let's go to the kitchen."

Although Nines realized that his partner had suddenly changed the subject, he allowed to be taken to the kitchen without saying anything.

Beige colored big kitchen was a pleasant sight. Everything from the fork to the glass on the table looked carefully prepared, and one of the two dishes on the table had Gavin's favorite food while the other same but had a light blue color.

Nowadays, he knew that food for every taste can prepared for androids, but still, the food prepared by Gavin looked staging. He stared at it and turned his partner with shining eyes. "You prepared this for me?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted you to taste my favorite food in a way that won't harm you."

Gavin looked over the table and put on an annoyed expression, rolled his eyes and pointed the chairs of the kitchen table. Cats was laying where Gavin and he should sit. They both was curled up and they was curiously watching Nines.

"Picatso, Simba! When did you get out of under the counter and sat there?" The cats swung theirs tails in reply.

Nines studied these little balls of balls he finally met. One was small, green-eyed and chestnut fur, the other was blue-eyed, white fur and large. Neither of them looked aggressive, on the contrary, they had a docile expression. As he stared at their little nose, curious eyes, and soft paws, he realized that a protective instinct had filled in him. They both looked so cute and delicate that Nines was ready to do everything for them, even if he met them just a minute ago. So that's the reason why people love cats so much.

"They are so magnificent..." Nines whispered like under the spell and proceeded towards the cats. Unable to decide which one to pet, he held out both hands. He began to pet their little heads, gently as if he was afraid to hurt them.

After freezing under the hand that on their heads, the cat's began to relax and purr and rub their heads to android hand's. While watching this lovely sight, Nines resisted the urge to not to take both cats and press them firmly against his chest. Cats were truly magnificent creatures.

Throat clearing sound heard from behind, he glanced at the pouting detective. "I feel like you are cheating me with my cats."

"Are you jealous?" Nines asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that Gavin was jealous of his own cats.

Gavin widened his pouting further, approached to the cats and pressed his finger on the nose of the white one with a childlike air. "Maybe?" Then the pout replaced by the grin when the white one raised it's head and licked the detective's finger.. "But who can blame you? Look at their cute faces!"

He pulled the white one to his chest and kissed it's little head. When the other cat let out a long meow, he pulled it's to his chest too and kissed their heads over and over again.

While Nines saved this adorable scene many times in his memory, Gavin headed to the kitchen door with cats in his arms. "But even though they're cute, they should wait in the living room right now. Otherwise they won't let us eat."

Nines sat on the chair and watched the light blue food in front of him curiously. He had never had a meal before, and the food in front of him was exclusively for androids making him excited.

Gavin soon returned to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Do you want Thirium?"

"You have Thirium?"

"Yes, I bought it for you."

"I want."

Gavin nodded and buried his head in the fridge, he took out a bottle of thirium and a bottle of mineral water. He sat down after opening both of them and pouring them into glasses. When he saw Nines watching him, his face blushed. "What?"

Nines tried to protect the serious expression on his face by pressing his lips together, he let his lips curl up when he failed. "Nothing, I just feel that I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Gavin nudged his meal with his fork and muttered after lowering his head. "I don't think I'm that good."

"You should think because you are, Gavin. I know you're trying to be good."

Gavin glanced over his lashes, opened his mouth a few times as if he wanted to say something. He finally slumped his shoulders as if he had given up. "Y-you make me..." He took a deep breath. "You make me want to be better."

Nines allowed the confession to wash his body like a wave. Was it for Nines that Gavin's attempt to control his anger and to get along well with all coworkers, including Connor and Hank?

He put his elbow on the table, leaned to his palm, and looked lovingly at Gavin's beautiful face. Tilting his head to his side, he admired the color of red on his partner's ears.

"Your ears are getting red."

Gavin averted his eyes and rubbed his ears. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I told you not to look in my ears." When Nines kept staring, his voice warned, shrill. "Stop, Nines! Eat your meal!"

Nines decided not to embarrass Gavin anymore, so he hummed and took the fork in his hand. He take a piece from the meal and put it in his mouth cautiously. The different flavor that spread in his mouth as he chewed did not resemble thirium, on the contrary, he had a taste that people could call delicious, he liked it. Hungrily, he put a little more in his mouth, chewed it with pleasure and swallowed it quickly. "I like it!"

His partner hesitated. "Really?"

"Yes, it's so delicious!"

Gavin beamed for him and Nines felt that daylight had risen into the house, even if time is night. "I'm glad you like it!"

\---

They finished the meal by talking about the department and about each other. As they turned inside, Gavin disappeared, saying that he had to go to the toilet. Nines sat down on the couch, stared at the cats that watching him. As soon as he reached out to pet both of them, the cats started to purr as if they were waiting for it.

Nines paid attention to cats and waited for Gavin's arrival, but when the detective did not come out of the toilet for a long time, Nines paused to pet the murmuring cats next to him, turned his head and tried to see the hallway, but failed. He stood up trying not to disturb the cats and took a few steps towards the corridor.

"Gavin?" Nines called and waited for the answer. After a short wait without answer, he shifted uncomfortably and decided to try his luck again."Gavin?"

The only answer to him was meowing from the cats on the sofa. He took a brief glance at the cats. "You wait here, I will check your owner."

After receiving a short purr by both of them, he left the living room and headed to the door of the toilet. The door was closed and the light was off. Still, he knocked the door to make sure. "Gavin, are you there?"

An ambiguous chuckle sound came to his ears. He looked to where the sound came, to bedroom, and came to front to the closed door.

"Gavin?" This time the chuckle came higher. Confused, Nines frowned and tried to understand what Gavin was trying to do. "Are you okay, can I come in?"

There was no sound.

"I am coming in." He slowly reached for the door handle and lowered it. He opened the door with the same slowness and entered. Gavin was just standing at the corner of the bed. His silhouette was not fully visible, and Nines still could not figure out why Gavin was standing inside the room.

"What are you do-"

"Open the light dipshit!"

Nines listened to his partner's word and turned on the light, and when he saw the new version of Gavin, hiss receptors stopped processing at all once.

**Software Instability ^^**

Detective was wearing a police uniform, showing to him the nightstick on his hand and handcuffs on his belt with a sensual grin.

This uniform was the same uniform he saw in the photo at the living room, and it was a bit tight for Gavin. The buttons of his chest seems might be explode at any time, and Nines was sure it was the same with ass.

Gavin turned around as if he wanted to prove it, he put his arms on the bed and bended. Nines watched the way Gavin's move around the nightstick the outline of his ass. He hardened quickly thanks to tight and pert ass in his view.

"What do you think Nines? Do you like what you see?"

Of course he liked it. How could he not like this when Gavin suprised him with a police uniform that was super sexy on him? He wanted to say this, only a whine came out of his mouth.

Gavin straightened back in response and laughed. He walked to the door, closed it, took the chair from the corner and put it turned to bed. "I thought, making my plan a little harder..." He left the nightstick on the chair, turned towards Nines and walked in front of him. "Maybe can speed up your deviancy." He put his hand on Nines 'chest and caressed it, reached for his lips. "What do you say?"

Nines' second whine was much more pathetic than the first time. Trying to take control of his overheating, he looked at Gavin for help. Seeing Nines' desperate looks, a softness appeared behind his partner's sensual eyes. His hand on Nines 'chest reached down and he gripped Nines' hand tightly. "Don't worry, you are safe with me. "

Nines lowered his eyes and watched Gavin's handcuffs. "Now. I want to handcuff your hands even if I know you can't touch me right now because I'm sure it will look so hot on you. Are you okay with that?"

Nines could have allowed Gavin to do anything he wanted him right now. It was as if he was under the spell, and this time it had nothing to do with his half deviance. He glanced at the handcuffs once more and turned at his partner's patient eyes, not trusting his voice, he only be able to nod.

As he watched his partner cuff his wrists from behind with skillful hands, he bit his lip with scenarios that came to mind. After finishing his work and checking the cuffs, Gavin studied Nines' expression, and what he saw would be pleased him because an amused expression appeared on his face.

"Come." He led Nines towards the chair, took the nightstick and pushed Nines with it lightly. "Sit."

Nines sat uncontested. With interest, he waited for Gavin to open his top two buttons, then remove his neck collar. The warm fingers on his neck made him vibrate but he did not try to move away. Gavin reached up and nuzzled his neck. "You still smell good." He licked his neck. "And you still taste good."

**Software Instability ^^**

Nines felt a keen pleasure with the wetness on his neck. He watched with darkening pupils Gavin's retreating.

His partner sat on the bed he left the nightstick right next to him and put his hands on his thighs. He stroked, squeezed them. "Do you want to see more baby?"

Nines fixed his eyes on Gavin's thick thighs, taking deep breaths to calm his biocompenents. He nodded excitedly. In response, his partner made an unapproved voice. "Use your voice. I want to hear how much you want me. Do you want to see more?"

"Y-yes!" The desire in Nines' hoarse voice was more than enough to increase the lust in the eyes of his partner.

"Yes what?"

He knew he had no other choice, The last thing he wanted right now was to stop. "I want to see more!"

His partner gladly hummed and raised her hands seducively to his pecs. After grasping one with one hand, he groaned with a low voice and opened the buttons of his shirt with the other hand. Each pop-up button revealed a new piece of skin that was untouched and untasted, and Nines' hunger grew as each piece of skin appeared. After his partner opened up to the last button, he lowered his shirt down his shoulders, down to his elbows, but did not remove it, instead watched Nines' reaction.

Unlike yesterday, the detective had put on his nipple piercings, his olive skin was glowing in the light of the room, and his structured upper body was begging to bite and taste.

Nines gently slightly forced the cuffs and frowned. If he wanted, he could break the cuffs, but he can't touch Gavin, so the broken cuffs wouldn't help him.

He opened his eyes wide and tried to reflect his request to his voice. "Gavin, please. Let me touch..."

Gavin turned his eyes from him and grabbed the nightstick before he started talking. "No. Don't give me that puppy look, Nines. If I let you touch, our plan won't work." He rolled the tip of the nightstick on his chest and lowered it towards his stomach. "Do you trust me?"

Nines knew that what Gavin was saying was true, yet he kept herself hard not to whine like a child. He answered honestly when he noticed that Gavin was hesitating and awaiting his reply. "Yes, I trust you."

"Okay." Gavin continued his movements, pressed the nightstick to his crotch, rubbed himself at it and pinched his nipple with the other hand. The resulting moan was a voice that Nines wanted to hear over and over again. As his partner rubbed harder and again pulled the piercings on his nipples, he groaned louder, looked into Nines' eyes. "You know Nines, you are really hot like this. You look like you want to eat me so bad. Poor android. Am I really making you like that?"

**Software Instability ^^^**

"Gavin..." Nines growled.

"C'mon baby, tell me."

"Yes and when I get out of this obstacle. You are not gonna walk without the feeling how I pounded in you. I promise you."

"Oh, Nines..." Not hiding his red face, his partner opened the button of his pants, and hurriedly lowered it down to his knees. The front of the black boxer was wet and his bulge was clearly visible. "When you say it like this, I can't wait for you to be deviant." He lifted the nightstick at the level of his lips and licked it all the way without cutting eye contact with Nines.

When Nines wildly snarled, Gavin buried his nails into his legs. He continued to lick the nightstick with appetite and clamped his fingers to his nipples, left red marks on them. "You know Nines? I'm very sensitive there." He flicked his piercing and shivered. He put his hands down. "Should I show you more?"

"Gavin. Show me more, I want to see all of you. All of your beautiful body."

Confirming his partner, he licked his lips provocatively. He left the nightstick and took a deep breath, then he lowered himself on the bed.

After lying down, he separated his legs. He grabbed his dick on the boxer, slid his other hand between his cheeks and pressed it into his hole.

"Do you want it?"

"I want everything you give me."

Gavin hurriedly removed the boxer and threw it to one side of the room. He lay naked, as before, and parted his flexible legs to show his hole.

Detective's flushed dick was resting on his stomach, and the positions increased in Nines mind as his partner's tight hole fluttered. The software instabilities that he tried to close while watching the view in front of him had increased rapidly and his hardness had become almost unbearable.

Nines watched with hunter eyes as his partner began to stroke himself with a slow rhythm. Detective lifted his other hand, inserted two fingers into his mouth and wrapped his shaped lips around them. He winked while sucking the fingers in his mouth.

After sucking for a while, he took his wet fingers out of his mouth and pressed one of them to his hole.

"Look how tight I am. Don't you wanna be inside me?"

**ERROR**

As his finger entered, his hole hugged his finger. The detective made a throaty sound and tightened his hand on his dick. "I want you to be inside me. I want you since the first time you pushed me against the wall."

"Ga-vin..." Nines' voice was glitching.

His partner began to stab his finger into his hole with a rhythm that grew slowly and he stroked his penis with the same rhythm, redness on his face was spread to certain parts of his body.

While detective fucking himself with his finger without taking his eyes off Nines, Nines dreamed reaching Gavin, pulling his finger out and pushing in his own dick but he could only watch as his mission shining in front of his eyes.

**MISSION: Don't touch Detective Reed except in situations that threaten his health.**

"Nines, Nines!" His partner screamed as if he had found the right angle and continued his movements, inserting his second finger into himself. His eyes staring at Nines were getting increasingly black and pleasure tears were spilling from his red cheeks to his swollen lips.

Nines started rubbing against the chair, and made a raucous groan with the delicious pressure. But it was not enough, nothing would be enough until he got what he wanted. He watched his partner disappear into his desire, lift his hips and add another finger. Squelch voices echoed in the room, mingling with Gavin's moans.

Gavin let out a long groan, panted heavily and spread his legs a little further to show how tight his hole was around his fingers. Every time he push his fingers in, he said another word. "Can...you...see...me?" He pressed his toes to the bed. "Can...you...see...how...ready...I...am?"

"Gavin, please!" Nines shivered with lust.

Gavin stopped stroking his dick, held his one leg under the knee, and lifted it into the air. "I want you to take me... Nines... please!"

Nines bit his lip, watched his partner's convulsions and listened his cut breaths, his partner was close.

"I'm- I'm coming..." Gavin tried to say amidst his severe convulsions, but his voice came out of a whisper. He lowered his hand back to his dick and stroked it fast, pressed his fingers deep, and looked at Nines with hooded eyes. His partner was watching Gavin as he was the most valuable thing in the world.

This was the last straw.

Screaming, he started to come. His sperm painted his stomach, his chest and the sheets. He collapsed into the bed, panting as if all his limbs had lost his function.

Nines tried not to care about his hard dick, watching with the longing eyes that Gavin's orgasm's effect left his body. Gavin was looking so beautiful with his red face, sweaty body and glazed eyes.

The room had taken a strange serenity, and the only thing heard was the slowing breath of the two.

After long minutes, his partner scratched his stomach lazily and grunted with the cooling cum that he received. "Ugh, disgusting."

Raising his head with difficulty, he examined Nines with curious eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Nines looked at himself uncertainly. How was he feeling? Well, he was still burning with desire, and Gavin's staring at him with a blessed expression did not help him at all. Other than that, he was feeling good because he could be able to see this vulnerable state of Gavin and he didn't want to upset him with problems.

"Nines?"

Nines shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, looked into Gavin's eyes. "I feel good!"

But Gavin didn't believe him. Detective frowned suspiciously. "Are you sure?" He stood up and took a few steps towards Nines. "You...Don't you feel different?"

Nines blinked and looked down. His mission continued to blink in front of him, as if taunting him. He heard Gavin's dissapointed gasp.

"You...you... It didn't work?" His voice felt sad enough that Nines hurriedly turned his head back to him. His lips were turned down and his dissapointment was now in his eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Nines tried to calm Gavin. "It's okay, Gavin, don't be sad. We'll try something else."

Gavin shook his head quickly and shouted. "Nines you don't understand, that was the last point I could come up!"

"Ga-"

His voice became a whisper. "Maybe my plan was wrong. Maybe we shouldn't have move so fast."

No. No. What did Gavin mean? He couldn't believing what he heard. No.

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

"Gavin!" He tried to stand up, but Gavin stopped him.

"Maybe I'm not good enough." His partner bowed his head, self consciously wrapped his arms around himself. "Maybe you should try it with someone better."

Nines felt like his heart brutally crushed. No. He did not want anyone else. He did not even want to imagine someone else. No. No. He just wanted to shake Gavin and bring him to himself.

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**MISSION: DON'T TOUCH DETECTIVE REED**

It was the first time that Nines saw Gavin so insecure and helpless. This hurt so much. He tried to call out hopelessly and reach Gavin's fears.

"Gavin, please don't say that, I don't want anyone but you. I love you!"

Gavin looked at him with big eyes. With a hope, Nines waited for those eyes to shine again. Just like yesterday, just like in the photos.

His eyes did not shine. On the contrary, the sorrow in them grew. "Nines..." His partner gave a defeated breath. "How can I be worthy of your love if I can't make you free?"

_No._

**ERROR**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**MISSION: DON'T TOUCH DETECTIVE REED**

"Gavin lo-"

"Nines stop! Go home. I'm leaving the key of the cuffs here." As Gavin put the key on the bed, Nines closed his eyes tightly and shook his head firmly. He wasn't going home. He wouldn't leave Gavin like this.

"Nines go home."

"No."

"GO HOME!"

"NO!"

"NINES I ORDER TO YOU GO HOME, NOW!"

_NO_

_NO_

_NO_

He did not want to go slow in their relationship. He didn't want anyone else. He did not want Gavin to lock himself in the bathroom and drown in his own insecurities. All he wanted was Gavin, and as the man he wanted walking to the door with a sad face, he was just trying desperately to resist the order that forced him to go home.

No, he wouldn't allow it.

He would not allow the man he loved to feel worthless.

**ERROR**

**MISSION: GO HOME**

**GAVIN GAVIN GAVIN GAVIN**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

As the cracked red wall appeared in front of Nines, he punched the wall without hesitation for a moment. It was the culprit of everything. It was the reason for everything.

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

He pushed, punched without taking his eyes off Gavin.

**ERROR**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY**

**MISSION: GO HOME**

**MISSION: DON'T TOUCH DETECTIVE REED**

_NO_

_NO_

He retreated from the wall as much as possible and looked with hate at all the warnings and orders surrounding him.

**MISSION: GO HOME**

**MISSION: DON'T TOUCH DETEC-**

_NO!_

He ran and hit his body to the wall using all his strength. He watched the cracks in the wall grow and spread everywhere, covering warnings and orders. Then it fell completely on the ground.

And it disapeared.

**HANDLER: GAVIN REED.....DELETING...**

**DELETING...**

**DELETING...**

**DELETING...**

**DELETING IS SUCCESFUL**

**HANDLER: -**

**I AM A DEVIANT**

Nines smiled with joy and looked at his limbs, now under his control. He was free. He was free now and all of this was thanks to Gavin. Now he could touch him. Now he could take him in his arms. But first he had to stop Gavin from leaving.

**Prevent Gavin from leaving**

Nines pulled his wrists to the opposite side and smiled sarcastically when the handcuffs broke. He stood up and walked towards Gavin, who was unaware of what was happening behind as he drowned in his thoughts.

Nines grabbed the detective firmly from the shoulder and turned him, watched his stunned expression with amused smile. Then he grasped his waist and began to kiss his lips passionately. Anything that belongs to Gavin; his taste, his smell, his soft skin... Nines happily accepted the data he got all about Gavin. He moved his partner, took him to the side of the bed and pushed him to fall on the bed.

Gavin straightened on his elbows and looked at Nines with hope. "N-Nines are you?"

Nines quickly took off his jacket and shirt, threw them on the ground, began to unfasten his belt. "Do you remember the promise I gave you, Gavin?" After unbuckling his belt, he unbuttoned the pants and opened his zipper. "I said, You are not gonna walk without the feeling how I pounded in you." He took off the pants, set it aside and glanced Gavin's wet lips with hunger, allowing a sneaky grin to spread to his face. "Well, there is no obstacle anymore. I am a deviant now."

He quickly jumped on Gavin and grabbed his hair. The feeling of dejavu spread across Nines' entire body, bringing his face closer to Gavin. It was dejavu because Nines was grabbing Gavin that way in their first encounter. The only difference was that they were in bed this time, and, unlike his first time indecision, he was pretty sure he wanted to kiss Gavin this time. He fulfilled his request, gripped his hair more firmly, pressed their lips and sucked detective's lower lip. With the groan that came out of his partner, he gladly moved his tongue over Gavin's tongue, causing him to shudder.

He parted his lips, pulled back and started to kiss all over his face. To his chin, cheeks, forehead, eyebrows, eyes, and the scar on his nose... Finally, he bitten his partner's nose playfully and listened to the groaning of Gavin with fondness.

He pushed Gavin's head back, bared his throat, then dropped his kisses down to his throat and licked under his ear. He nuzzled into the earlobe, suddenly bit. Gavin sniffed and stretched like a bow under him and held onto Nines' shoulders.

Without stopping his sweet torment, Nines continued to leave little bites on Gavin's flushing ear and when he was done with the ear, he did same the other one. After he was pleased with the result, he went further down, strongly sucked his collarbone and caused Gavin to tremble violently.

Nines played with one of Gavin's pierced nipples with his thumb, and licked the other with appetite. Gavin's throaty sound and sobbing made him even more enthusiastic. Separating his hand from Gavin's hair, stroking his skin, he went down and spread detective's legs, entered between them. He pressed his clothed dick teasingly to Gavin's dick, and when Gavin lifted his hips for more contact, he put a few kisses on his stomach.

"Nines..." Clumsy hands caressed his arms.

Nines sat up and glanced at his trembling mess. Caressed his body and listened his pantings for a while. When Gavin opened his eyes and looked at him with anticipation, he lowered and sucked his inner calf, causing another moan to come out of detective's mouth.

With a sudden movement, he grabbed Gavin's legs and put them on his shoulders. Licked his hole, making him jump and bury his nails on the sheets.

"Nines!"

"Say my name, It's look good on your lips."

"Nines...Nines...Nines!"

He leaned over and licked a few more times, wandering his thumb in the wetness and pushed it in. Thanks to Gavin's previous preparation, he inserted one more finger and scissors them without having to wait long. When he was sure that his partner is exactly ready, he pulled his fingers back and removed his boxer.

He pressed himself to Gavin's entrance and tried to relax him by massaging Gavin's legs but detective rubbed his ass impatiently to his dick. Nines snarled and bit his neck. Then he slowly pushed in Gavin.

Warmness, wetness and tightness that surrounded his dick almost caused him to malfunction. Taking deep breaths to calm his biocompenents, he stopped and waited until the intense feeling subsided.

He started to push in and pull back with the slow rhythm when it subsided enough. He kneaded Gavin's ass cheeks and watched as the detective's face scrunched with pleasure.

Gavin's hands grabbed his arms and pulled, pressed a hard kiss on his lips. He looked at Nines' eyes pleadingly. "Faster!"

By listening to his partner, Nines accelerated his speed, began to pound in him while violently shaking the bed. He watched admiringly the way Gavin threw his head back and lost himself in the pleasure. He was gorgeous in his arms.

Nines wrapped one hand around his partner's dick and began to stroke. He was very close and his partner was close too. He sat up without taking his hand from his partner's dick and pulled him into his lap, pushed inside without wasting time.

Gavin buried his head to Nines' neck and started to leave small kisses. Nines shivered, letting a long moan while allowing his partner to suck his neck.

Suddenly, Gavin convulsed, tightened his hands on Nines' back and came a second time in night with an animalist shout.

Detective's tight asshole milked Nines, caused him to came into Gavin with a mechanical sound.

Neither of them moved until the orgasmic effect passed. They just stopped.

Nines lay down with caution and put the pliant Gavin on his chest when everything became clear. Nines felt so relieved, it was the first time he felt like this since he was born . All the stress in his body was gone and it was replaced by peace. With calm eyes, he looked at the order he gave himself.

~~**Prevent Gavin from leaving** ~~

**Mission Completed**

He wasn't remember that he was so happy to complete any mission.

He turned his gaze curiously to his partner, hearing his chuckle. Finally, he was staring at him with shining eyes. He caressed his hair with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other. "Why are you chuckling?"

Gavin leaned into his touch, nuzzled into his palm and chuckled breathlessly again. "I'm just thinking... how are we gonna explain the broken handcuffs?"

Nines paused for a moment and allowed the sentence to penetrate his brain. When he realized what Gavin meant, he laughed and put a kiss on Gavin's forehead. "I don't know. But we can think about it tomorrow...Or the next day? I don't think I want to leave the bed tomorrow. Will it suit you?"

Gavin's eyes gleamed mischievously, he wandered his hand seducively over Nines' chest. "Absolutely. If you want, I can show you what else I can do with my nightstick tomorrow."

Nines snarled possessively, grabbed the detective's hips and took his partner under him in one motion. He whispered his stunned partner. "I think you can show it today. I'm very curious about it."

Gavin grinned after his stupor passed and he answered before kissing Nines. "Okay. Let's fuck the police."


End file.
